


The End of All Things

by masterassassin



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Breakup, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, this is the result of a kind of shitty day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 07:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10458822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterassassin/pseuds/masterassassin
Summary: “I love you,” Dallon said even though there was no need for it because his expression showed it so clearly.Brendon nodded, the corner of his mouth twitched, a hint of a smile.“I know.” He sounded choked up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing something sad. It was just a matter of time.

Dallon stood in front of Brendon, one hand on the side of his face, thumb stroking softly over his cheekbone and with a small, genuine smile on his lips.   
  
“I love you,” Dallon said even though there was no need for it because his expression showed it so clearly.   
  
Brendon nodded, the corner of his mouth twitched, a hint of a smile.   
“I know.” He sounded choked up.   
  
“You know what’s gonna happen now, right?” Dallon asked, voice quiet and Brendon nodded again, adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed audibly.   
“Are you gonna be alright?”   
  
Brendon turned his head to the side then and Dallon’s hand fell to his shoulder with the movement. Brendon shrugged but he’d started to tremble slightly.   
“I’ll have to be.”   
  
“I’m sorry…” Dallon stroked down Brendon’s upper arm.   
  
“I know you are.” Brendon still wasn’t looking at him. The lump in his throat didn’t disappear. He didn’t think it would.   
  
“I’m sorry it had to come to this.”   
  
“Me too.” And now Brendon’s voice broke over the last word and a sob was forced out of his throat. He pulled away from Dallon and walked over to the kitchen counter, back towards Dallon.   
  
“Bren…”   
  
“Please don’t.” He sounded more in control again now but Dallon could see that his knuckles had turned white with how hard he was gripping the counter.   
  
Now Dallon tried to swallow the tears away. He swore to himself he wouldn’t cry and he wasn’t gonna cave now, for their both sake.   
  
They were both standing there in silence until Dallon gripped the keys in his hand a little harder and they made a quiet metallic sound. It was loud in the room.   
  
“You should go.” Brendon was looking at the countertop as he spoke. His words were clear.   
“Please leave your keys on the table.”   
  
Dallon had moved all of his things out of Brendon’s apartment over the last week, all that was left were his shoes and jacket in the hall. And the keys in his hand.   
  
“Of course.” Dallon was breathing shallowly now to keep himself from crying. He knew he’d made the worst decision of his life. But it was all too late now and he just had to keep holding on to the thought that it was for the best. He just kept Brendon from achieving his dreams.   
  
Dallon turned around slowly and walked towards the hall, the hardwood floor creaked under his feet and for a second he thought Brendon was gonna turn around. He didn’t.   
  
Dallon pulled on his jacket and slipped into his shoes. His fist closed tightly around the keys for one last time before he dropped them onto the side table. The sound it made echoed through the hall with a finality that made Dallon flinch. He took a second to collect himself, straightened up and opened the door.   
  
“Dallon?”   
  
He froze.   
  
“Can I..”   
  
Dallon’s eyes widened and blood started pounding in his ears.  _ Please, please. God, please! _ __  
__  
“Nevermind.”   
  
Dallon stepped through the door, out of the house he used to call his home, without looking back.   
As the late afternoon sunlight hit his face the tears started pouring down his cheeks. They wouldn’t stop until he reached the airport.


End file.
